Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road (Series Six)
Plot Janeece returned to the school pregnant, much to the dismay of Karen. At first, she appeared pleased with the fact that she was pregnant. In episode 3, she revealed to Tom that she did not want her baby. In episode 4, the storyline reveals that John and Ruby have been trying desperately for a baby, but have difficulty doing so because of Ruby's age. Learning of their problems, Janeece approached them with the proposition of adopting her child when she was born. However, when she sees John and Ruby with the baby, she realises that she does love her child, whom Ruby has named Poppy, and she is faced with the dilemma of retrieving her. She eventually succeeds, and names her Cheryl. Cillian Darcy returns to school as the new Head of Geography Department in his twelfth incarnation in epiode 10. Other notable storylines include Tom's son, Josh Stevenson, revealing his homosexuality. Josh attempted to kiss his best friend Finn Sharkey who was disgusted with and angry at Josh's behaviour. Josh embarks on a relationship with Lauren Andrews, but realises he is unhappy and unwittingly embarrasses her in front of the whole school. Grantly was having trouble with his wife Fleur who was showing signs of developing Alzheimer's disease, and Steph Haydock returned in episode 9 for a guest appearance, assisting him with his troubles. A small sub-plot in the series was Jess Fisher's relationship with previously clueless science teacher and deputy head Chris Mead, who was appalled when he found out that he had been in a relationship with his boss's daughter. Jess later embarked on a relationship with Jonah Kirby, who was also disgusted when he learned of Jess's antics and was distraught when he caught her flirting with him. Episode 10 featured Grantly placing Fleur in a nursing home after realising that he cannot continue to provide for his wife's high level of need. The episode also revealed that due to Grantly's issues with Fleur, he had been teaching his A-level English class the wrong syllabus, leading to angry parents phoning up the school and Karen having to bear the brunt of all the anger. Jess also found her missing sister Bex, who appeared in their home to collect some belongings. Just as Jess persuaded Bex to stay, Bex walked into her room to find it empty as if she has died. Bex therefore left but following a change of heart, she returned to Karen's office. The episode and this first part of the series is then left on a cliff hanger. The series took a mid-term break from 27 October 2010 and resumed with episodes 11–20 beginning on 2 February 201131 Waterloo Road returned with Karen introducing a separate sex classes policy, which was very unpopular with the new Head of Pastoral Care, Adanna Lawal (Sharlene Whyte).32 Episode 12 saw Janeece become involved with a pupil Billie Taylor, who claimed her mother was trying to steal her baby, which introduces the second mental health storyline in series 6. The main story during the spring term was the relationship which developed between Cesca and Jonah. This was revealed in episode 19 and Cesca was arrested. In episode 20 she was released on bail, so she and Jonah drove to Gretna Green to get married; she was arrested after the ceremony. Adanna meanwhile tried to unite the sexes with the school production "Cinderfeller" which didn't go according to plan. Kyle and Denzil escape having destroyed the production, and in attempt to impress Kyle, Denzil climbs a railway bridge only to become stuck, hanging off of the bridge in serious danger. Finn became critically injured having falling off the bridge, however he managed to save Denzil in the process. Cast *Lorraine Cheshire as Fleur Budgen; Wife (episode 6 to 10) *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen; English Teacher *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson; Head of English *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock; Ex-Teacher (episode 9 to 10) *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant; Secretary (episode 1 onward) *Reece Douglas as Denzil Kelly; Pupil *Elaine Symons as Rose Kelly; Parent (episode 6 to 27) *Holly Kenny as Sambuca Kelly; Pupil (until episode 6, episode 15 to 26) *Darcy Isa as Lauren Andrews; Pupil * Elizabeth Berrington as Ruby Fry; Head of Food Technology (until episode 20) * Shannon Flynn as Emily James; Pupil * William Ash as Christopher Mead ; Science Teacher and Deputy Head (until episode 30) * Ayesha Gwilt as Amy Porter; Pupil * William Rush as Josh Stevenson; Pupil * Ralph Ineson as John Fry; Husband (until episode 10) * Rebecca Ryan as Vicki MacDonald; Pupil (episode 1 onward) * Jack McMullen as Finn Sharkey; Pupil *Ben-Ryan Davies as Ronan Burley; Pupil (episode 1 onwards) *Tina O'Brien as Bex Fisher; Pupil (episode 1, 10 to 20) *Ian Puleston-Davies as Charlie Fisher; Supply Teacher (episode 1 to 10) *Ceallach Spellman as Harry Fisher; Pupil (episode 1 to 30) *Linzey Cocker as Jess Fisher; Pupil (episode 1 to 30) *Amanda Burton as Karen Fisher; Head Teacher (episode 1 onwards) *Lucien Laviscount as Jonah Kirby; Pupil (episode 1 to 20) *Wil Johnson as Marcus Kirby; Geography Teacher and Parent (episode 1 to 10, episode 19-20) *Anna Jobarteh as Ruth Kirby; Pupil (episode 1 to 20) *Karen David as Francesca Montoya; Head of Spanish (episode 1 to 20) *Scott Haining as Nate Gurney; Pupil (episode 11 to 20) *Sharlene Whyte as Adanna Lawal; Head of Pastoral Care (episode 11 to 20) *George Sampson as Kyle Stack; Pupil (episode 11 to 30) * Tristen Beint as the Twelfth Cillian Darcy; Head of Geography (episode 10 onwards) Episodes Category:Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road Series